


Happy Accidents

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demon Gonzalo, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Juvensaidit wouldn't work.Now, Alan's summoned a demon; and he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> the discord server made me do it. im gonna fail my finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan didn't think this would actually work.

**i. coincidental meeting**

 

The summoning circle is drawn perfectly, a wide circle embracing the three different symbols of power: a family crest (not his), a book for knowledge, and an heirloom (from a thrift shop). There’s a bottle of salt that sits outside the circle, just in case something _does_ happen, and a sacrificial knife right next to it.

He hopes he doesn’t have to use the knife.

He really hopes he doesn’t.

Juven’s words keep spinning in his ears, _‘it won’t actually work!’_ There’s a weird lilt in his voice, a lift in his vowels, _‘besides, there’s no harm in trying!’_ Something spells trouble in that sentence, but he finds himself _compelled_ to do as his friend says.

So here he is, sitting within the circle as the final element of the whole process: the sacrifice. Breathing calmly, he opens the book in front of him, reading the scriptures as best as he can (he fumbles and stumbles across some weird looking phrases, and he’s sure he’s mispronouncing everything); then, when the book dictates he lift up the knife and draw a symbol _(of his liking?)_ onto his palm, he shivers.

He _really_ has to use the knife, huh?

Shakily, the blade clatters noisily in its hilt, his right hand tries to grip it properly. Flipping through the endless number of symbols, he finally sees one he genuinely likes -- a gliding bird falling (rising?) through the sky.

Slowly, painstakingly, he traces the design into the palm of his left hand, shivering even more when blood drips out the shallow cuts (there shouldn’t be any bleeding, he didn’t apply a force strong enough). The bird turns a wretched black on one wing, while the other, the one extended towards the sky (or towards the earth?) shimmers a glowing white. Finally, he draws on the eyes, bright green eyes (there shouldn’t have been any colour to begin with).

They kind of look… like they’re watching him?

He’s paranoid. That must be why he thinks there’s a pair of eyes looking down towards him. If he lifted his head up, he wouldn’t see anything there. If he looked down again, the scar (it’s a scar, right?) would disappear. He’s paranoid.

He tilts his head up slightly, fringe falling into dark brown eyes. A cold finger touches his chin, pale and perfectly smooth, forcing him to look up even further. A pair of haughty, _bright green eyes_ stare back at him.

 

_‘Tell me your deepest desire -- I’ll grant you anything.’_


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's never met a more mesmerising man.

**ii. making the pact**

 

He gasps, eyes widening to the size of saucers, flinching at the ice cold touch. Falling on his back (on the circle), he whimpers as he feels a binding force tug him back towards the stranger  _ in his bedroom.  _

‘You… who…. ‘ He struggles to breathe, suddenly aware of how handsome his uninvited guest is. Shoulder length golden curls, swept to a side, neatly trimmed eyebrows (raised in amusement), long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones, a slight grin stretching across pale pink lips (a little, adorable laugh slipping past white teeth). 

Glowing, ethereal, hypnotic, light green eyes lit up in mirth. 

Alan feels a blush painting his cheeks and neck. ‘How did you,’ he stutters even more, trying to place some distance between them. He knocks over the bottle of salt, and suddenly remembers that  _ he’d been summoning a demon.  _

The man in front of him giggles lightly, making a  _ ding ding ding  _ noise. ‘You summoned me! Now,’ the blond whispers excitedly, drawing even closer (golden hair touches Alan’s face, and it feels wonderful),  _ ‘tell me your wish.’  _

He shivers, feeling the impact of the words hit him at full force. It’s the same effect as before, when Juven told him to try summoning a demon. 

Slim fingers curl around his bicep, helping him sit up properly. ‘Were you not expecting this to work?’ His guest asks, eyes dimming slightly. Alan doesn’t like that, not one bit. He wants to see them glow again. 

‘It was an… accident…’ He murmurs, flushing darkly under a heavy stare. 

Blinking in shock, the (probable) demon repeats his words:  _ ‘Accident?’  _

Alan nods, trying to make himself feel smaller. 

‘You….’ The demon, who has one white, shimmering wing, and one dark, beautiful wing, sighs. ‘You  _ accidentally  _ drew a summoning circle,  _ accidentally  _ say the summons, and  _ accidentally  _ carves my family’s sigil into your palm?’ 

At the mention of the carving, the man places a finger into Alan’s (suddenly not bleeding) palm, tracing over the bird delicately. Alan suppresses a whimper, feeling hot. The man waits patiently for an answer, a pathetically weak nod is all he gets. 

‘Your name,’ the demon snaps, dropping the hand like it was made of fire. ‘I need a name, quick.’ His voice was no longer warm like dripping honey and molten sunshine, it was a mix of a snowstorm and two strangers trying to converse. 

Feeling his heart drop to his stomach, he says, ‘Alan.’ 

‘Alan,’ the winged creature repeats, fascinated. ‘Alan, you have summoned me, Gonzalo Jorcastle, the prince and Heir of Hell, into the mortal realm. What is your  _ desire?  _ I can grant anything -- fame, wealth, beauty.’ 

Alan stares, breath taken at the sight of large wings spread out around them, encasing them in a shower of feathers. Gonzalo, he repeats in his head,  _ Gonzalo.  _ It’s a beautiful name. 

‘I want,’ he blurts out, unthinking, ‘I want you to stay. Please.’ 

Gonzalo tilts his head, eyes twinkling in confusion and excitement. His skin turns a rosy, healthy pink, but his touch remains cold nevertheless. 

 

‘Of course, _Alan.’_


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's new companion is slightly strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otherwise known as: gonzalo doesn't answer the question.

**iii. gonzalo jorcastle**

 

He doesn’t realise how odd Gonzalo’s clothes are until the man stands up and starts moving around his bedroom. Though stylish, with a forest green coat and matching slacks (presumably velvet), a modest-looking button-down (with lace and ruffles), and a black sash draped across his abdomen; he looked more like an Edwardian exhibit than a modern day human. 

Not to mention, the number of shiny pins and buttons, studded gems, and a suit lapel coloured in the rich blues of the midnight sky was just about enough to alert anyone in his neighbourhood of how rich Gonzalo is. 

‘Uh,’ great conversation starter, Alan; he cringes, ‘do you want to change into more comfortable clothing?’ The man in question tilts his head, as if asking if there was a problem with the clothes he wore. ‘Don’t get me wrong!’ Alan rushes to explain, ‘it’s just… this neighbourhood isn’t really the most honest. If you walked around like that… you might get mugged.’ 

Gonzalo scoffs, waving his gloved right hand (since when did he put a glove on?), ‘I’m a  _ demon,  _ no mere human will be able to steal anything from me and get away with it. Be at ease, Alan.’ 

Then, there was the way he talked.

‘How old, exactly, are you?’ He knows he’s stepping on a landmine, given the glare Gonzalo gives him. ‘Or, uh,’ he pauses, trying to find a different way to ask that question, ‘how long has it been since you visited the… uh…. human realm?’ 

This time, Gonzalo relaxes and looks around him, noting the tablet and flat-screen desktop monitor in the room. He walks towards them, poking them with a finger. The tablet gets more attention, with Gonzalo being absolutely fascinated by the screen and messing around with his notes app. His entertainment gets cut short when the tablet chirps, a message from Andre, causing him to drop the device in shock.

‘Don’t let it fall!’ Alan shouts, his palm flashing white hot for a second before Gonzalo inhumanely twists himself to catch it. 

Alan watches in horror as Gonzalo rights himself back up, holding the tablet safely in both hands. There’s a brilliant smile on his face, like Alan just uttered the world’s most magical words. 

‘You managed to give me an order!’ Gonzalo flings himself onto Alan, latching around him like an octopus. ‘What a joyous occasion!’ There’s that little laugh again, lightly dancing in the air and Gonzalo twirls around the room. 

Alan’s pretty sure Gonzalo’s older than a child. 

‘I-is that an important thing?’ Alan stutters, almost snapping in half from the added weight. His companion hums, ‘well, most of my contract holders didn’t know right from wrong -- I’ll let you figure that out.’

Then softly, ‘it’s great that you’re not like them.’


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Will we be coupling then? In this room?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update before my finals!!

**iv. introductions**

 

He must’ve touched a sore spot. 

Wincing slightly, Alan clears his throat, offering a hand. ‘I’m sorry for taking this long to introduce myself!’ Gonzalo’s sharp eyes stare at him, perplexed. ‘My name is Alan, 20. I’m in my second year of college and work part-time at a friend’s boutique shop!’ 

Gonzalo doesn’t react to his words, sat on the floor with his legs awkwardly splayed out. His entire aura screams discomfort and confusion, while he tries to mirror what Alan’s doing. 

‘Should I also… state my purpose?’ Gonzalo questions, looking around the room. 

‘If you want,’ Alan quickly replies, dropping his hand so it rests awkwardly in his lap. ‘You could tell me more about yourself, if you’d like! Since, you know, you’re probably going to be my roommate.’  

Gonzalo mouths  _ roommate  _ with relative wonder, ‘will we be coupling, then? In this room?’ Alan’s face catches on fire, causing him to back off to the corner of the room, ‘n-no! Gosh,’ he stutters, trying to shake images out of his mind, ‘it just means we’ll be living together!’ 

The amusement in Gonzalo’s smile turns into a full out grin, and he realises he’s been tricked. ‘Oh, Goddess, you  _ knew  _ what it meant!’ Alan accuses, puffing his cheeks out in indignation. The man in front of him chuckles lightly, a musical tune in his voice, do forgive me. I was wondering how far I could push the boundaries. I’m sincerely apologetic if I sounded too brash.’ 

Alan’s face lights up again,  _ why does he have to speak like that?!  _ ‘I-it’s… not fine, but I’ll forgive you… ‘ He mutters, looking away from green eyes. 

‘As mentioned,’ Gonzalo moves closer towards him, kneeling in a princely manner, ‘my name is Gonzalo Jorcastle. I’m the sole heir to the throne of Hell. It’s been over 200 years since I’ve visited the human realm, and I notice… ‘ his voice goes quiet, unsteady, ‘that these clothes are not fashionable anymore.’ 

His clothes may not be trendy, but he sure can pull them off perfectly.

Gonzalo’s cheeks glow pink, ‘you.. ‘ Alan slaps a hand over his mouth, not realising he’d said his thoughts out loud. 

Attempting to steer the attention away from himself, he hurriedly adds, ‘why did a prince come all the way here… for me?’ Gonzalo lifts a brow, as if laughing at the switch in topics, but humours him by replying. ‘You drew my family’s insignia.’ 

Alan squeaks, ‘I did?’ He observes the bird on his palm, watching it shimmer and fold in the fluorescent lights, ‘I find them beautiful, don’t you? It looks as though the bird is both falling and rising, or breaching two worlds together. It’s stunning, beautiful.’ He’s not one to wax poetic, but he could on for  _ years  _ about the art etched into his skin. 

The tips of Gonzalo’s ears redden, while the man himself stutters incoherently. He’s embarrassed himself, again! Alan wants to crawl into a hole and  _ die.  _

‘B-but!’ He tries one last time, determined to get them both somewhere comfortable, ‘I can’t possibly be strong enough to summon the Prince of Hell!’ Gonzalo sputters, clearly still stuck on the last comment, struggling to give a straightforward answer, ‘I was just… I wanted to escape my confines for a while, find a space to breathe.’ 

He gives Alan a scrutinising look, ‘I wasn’t aware that my contract holder would be someone as cute as you, though.’

Blushing, Alan chooses to ignore that comment in favour of something else. ‘If you’d like to have some space to breathe, I’ll be glad to create it for you.’ He ignores the tingling sensation spreading across his palm, breath taken away by the happy glow in Gonzalo’s eyes. 

‘Idiot,’ Gonzalo murmurs, ‘stop those declarations of love immediately.’ His face has been red for quite some time, but Alan likes that look. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come stop by my [tumblr?](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/)


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings? New problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals was hell and comm camp was no sleep week

**v. new grounds**

 

His new roommate hightails out the room, fuming and tail quivering slightly. Alan blinks in confusion, not understanding where the hostility came from. Is it the new environment? Was he being too forceful with the questions?

It takes him a moment to realise that Gonzalo probably hasn’t eaten in a while. 

‘Oh! Supper!’ Alan hastily stands up, running into the living area and sees Gonzalo messing with the microwave. ‘I could make you some food, if you’d like.’

The blond jumps, whirling around like a cat caught scratching up furniture. In between his fingers, a spoilt piece of tech fizzles, Alan can’t quite tell what it once was. ‘Uhm,’ Gonzalo eyes it with wary, ‘I can pay for that.’ The microwave behind him beeps loudly, an off-tune, long screech; before shorting out. ‘That too,’ he adds.

Alan’s smile grows ridiculously large. 

‘You don’t have to,’ he muffles his laughs, ‘it’s alright! I’ll just get Juven to buy me another.’ The look of horror slips off Gonzalo’s face, allowing relief to slide on. Amazing. Utterly adorable. There’s no way a man like him was real. 

Gonzalo’s interest, at the mention of Juven’s name, is piqued. ‘Ju...ven?’ The weird lilt from before comes on  _ strong,  _ seemingly aggressive. ‘Who?’ Glimmering eyes turn into wide slits, running vertically down the length of his pupil, the green a dull, thin ring surrounding it. 

Carefully, he tries to toe past the topic, ‘yeah, he’s a friend I grew up with. Crazy rich, always complains I don’t take care of myself enough. He bought most of the stuff here.’ The attempt at derailing the conversation fails once Gonzalo pieces the situation (somewhat bizarrely, he’s sure) in his head.

Almost angry, the blond asks, ‘are you in a relationship with him?’ But, in a more… old, fancy way. So it was a: ‘the both of you are courting each other? Have you accepted? Would you like to deny this?’  

Raising an eyebrow at the mere  _ thought  _ of dating someone as mad as Juven, Alan tries not to let the absurdity show on his face. ‘No,’ he answers slowly, ‘we’re not dating. That’ll be weird. I  _ don’t  _ want to date my brother-figure. It’s weird.’ 

He’s sure Gonzalo would’ve moved onto something else, but the door to the apartment opens just then. The tell-tale jingling of keychains and scuffing of well-worn boots against the floor leaves him with little hope. Taking off his shoes in an orderly manner, before chucking them next to the shoe rack, the devil himself takes in the scene with mild amusement.

‘I didn’t think you’d follow my words,’ Juven smiles, manipulative and way too bright to be up to any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please yell at me on [tumblr](http://ankh-o.tumblr.com/):")

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me on my [tumblr](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) or leave me a comment~!


End file.
